elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Annekke Crag-Jumper
Annekke Crag-Jumper is a Nord who lives in Darkwater Crossing with her husband, Verner Rock-Chucker. She is the mother of Sylgja. After doing a quest for her, she can be acquired as a Follower. With the Hearthfire add-on, she also can become a steward. As a follower, Annekke's stats are geared towards the Thief playstyle; she has very good levels of skill in light armor and archery, with good support skills in one handed and block. Unfortunately, her sneak skill is somewhat mediocre. Her stats appear to be identical to Derkeethus, another potential Follower who lives at Darkwater Crossing. Related quests *Kill the Bandit Leader: Do a favor by slaying a bandit leader (radiant quest). NOTE: Like Roggi Knot-Beard, Annekke Crag-Jumper may not offer this quest the first time she is spoken to. The player may have to revisit Darkwater Crossing several times before she offers her radiant quest. She also will not offer the radiant quest if the player already has an active Kill the Bandit Leader quest from Ahtar or Brunwulf Free-Winter. Trivia *She is voiced by Colleen Delany, the actress who also voices Lydia, Ria, and Mephala. *Due to this, if the addfaction command is used to make her marriable, she will use Lydia's marriage dialogue, and thus have a fully voice acted ceremony. However, this may be a bit awkward because she already has a husband. *If she is killed while a follower or steward, neither her husband nor her daughter will acknowledge this. They will continue to speak of her, as if she was still alive. *She can be recruited into the Blades. Bugs * If one has completed the Thieves Guild quest: Summerset Shadows the bandit leader, Linwe, will already have been killed and it may be impossible to complete the misc quest to gain her as a follower.(unconfirmed) (Companion quest might require killing a bandit leader in a nearby random location) **FIX (PC) To circumvent this bug, open the command console, click on Linwe's body, and type "resurrect". This will revive Linwe, and then kill him, completing the quest requirements. **WORKAROUND (360) To force the game to give a bandit location other than Uttering Hills, before talking to Annekke, go to Uttering Hills Cave, wipe out all the remaining Summerset Shadows and go to the spot where Linwe was felled (if there are no active quests involving Uttering Hills, his body should be gone), then leave and immediately fast travel to Darkwater Crossing, (with the game now registering Uttering Hills as cleared) Annekke should now give the player a different location for Kill the Bandit Leader. ***Note: Save before attempting to talk to Annekke, if Linwe's body still appears, the game may not register Uttering Hills as cleared, resulting in the glitch recurring, if Linwe was killed recently, it can take up to a week to disappear. So it may take few times clearing the cave. Also, make sure to kill all Summerset Shadows outside of the cave as well as those within. (Tested across three separate characters at different points in game, all after Thieves Guild storyline.) * Sometimes when trying to talk to Annekke, she will not bring up any dialog options at all(confirmed). **FIX (PC): If Anneke does not offer her quest (Favor104), open the console, select her, and use the command "setrelationshiprank player 2" to allow her as a follower. * Sometimes when the bandit leader is killed the quest log will update, but then disappear from journal, there will be no marker at darkwater camp and Annekke will not speak to the player to finish the quest. *Annekke may give her quest, after failing to do so initially, if the player leaves and revisits Darkwater Crossing several times. *She can be an eligible partner for marriage. Appearances * de:Annekke Klippen-Springer ru:Аннеке Скалолазка Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females